Dollhouse
by LittleMissWonderlannd
Summary: We aren't the perfect little girls. Here is a look into our real lives. Song fic. No pairings. Based on Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez. One shot.


**Hello. This is a story inspired by Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez. It's a one shot unless you want me to turn it into a series (I can, honestly...) and I own nothing except for the plot. **

**XxEvenTheBestFamiliesArentPerfectxX**

_Hey girl, open the walls. Play with your dolls._

Dolls. That's what I consider my families to be. Dolls. Perfect in every way. Not really. But we pretend to, we pretend to play this juvenile game in hopes that it shall come true.

_We'll be a perfect family._

Some people say we're the perfect family. A genius scientist dad. Three gorgeous daughters with superpowers. Gee golly, ain't that a treat? Hehe. We save the town everyday, we are famous and we even have are own toys! And the slogan for each of us powerpuff's.

Blossom is the commander and leader.

Buttercup is the toughest fighter.

And I, Bubbles, am the joy and the laughter.

_When you walk away, is when we really play,_

We do not have a mother, of course, as we are synthetically made. But really? These slogans do not fit us at all! Behind the closed doors, you won't believe what happens.

Even now I can hear the moans from the professors bedroom. The gluggs coming from the kitchen. The sickening smell of that drug, cannabis.

_You don't hear me when I say,_

_"Mom, please wake up. Dad's with a slut. And your son is smoking cannabis"_

I hear a loud groan and a 'thump' from the kitchen. I sit up from the living room chair, and check it out. It was what I expected. A glass bottle of half finished Jack Daniels with a bottle of coke on the side to dilute it. A shot glass and what was a passed out Blossom on the floor. Her long red hair flowed behind her as her once neat pink dress had wrinkled.

"Wake up Blossom," I whisper. "Can't you here the noises from the professors room? What slut has he got this time?" I stare at her for a few seconds, realising she wasn't waking up, I sigh and stand up and back to the living room I go. I wrinkle my nose as I smell the smell of weed in Buttercups room.

"And there she goes again...that won't solve our troubles." I mutter.

_No one ever listens, This wallpaper glistens._

I slowly walk to the kitchen, for a snack for myself. And the others. I take out the raw, just killed, rabbit I found in the garden. I slowly cut it up, my shining, silver blade slicing through its skin, spilling red. I grunt, and look at the pictures in the house. It was me and my family. We were younger, then. More innocent. Me and Buttercup either side of Blossom with the professor standing behind us.

I hear a loud creak. I wonder what slut he has this time? Maybe it's Stephanie. The blonde waitress from Starbucks. She is naturally brunette but she dies her hair blonde, but you can see her browny roots. She cakes herself with makeup. Ruby red lipstick, heavy eyeliner and neon pink eyeshadow. She never wore the uniform properly, showing more chest than needed. How she even got the job is something I can't work out, though one would assume she slept with the boss.

_Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

Mind you, I understand a man's needs quite well. But did he really need to pick the whore? Most of them already have diseases or something!

A funny thought enter my mind. If someone walked in and saw us right now, this would be a scandal! We would be savages!

_Places, places. Get in your places_.

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

Of course, we need to remain perfect. For the press. We need the money. Even if it that means turning into a plastic, happy family.

_Everybody thinks that we're perfect,_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains_

I wonder if neighbours spy on us. But of course, if that were the deal, wouldn't the scandal already have been revealed? I remember the picture of us. And I immediately knew those weren't good times either. I was considered the slow sister. We were twelve. Yet I was still treated like I was three.

_Picture, picture. Smile for the picture._

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

I'm now making a pie base. I've finished cutting the rabbit. Rabbit pie sounds like a delicious treat. Not that the whore is going to get any.

This rabbit pie is for my 'perfect' family. Hell, even the rich and glamorous Princess More bucks wants to be us. But she has everything we want...

_Everybody thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look the curtains _

We are just little dolls. We are made up, people make us perfect. The house that we live in? A dollhouse. I'll finish the pie later, I think as I wash my hands and walk into the living room.

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees_

They probably think I don't notice. Not all blondes are dumb. I notice more than they think. I even think I know more about them than they do about themselves.

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees_

Blossom was always motherly to us, seeing as we had no females we could call 'Mother'. But this affected her in later life. She is 15 now, like all of us. She always wears pink suits or pink stuff like that. With tons of jewellery, looking real mature.

_Hey girl, look at my mum._

_She's got it going on. HA!_

_Your blinded by her jewellery_

I see her wandering into the room. She wore a pink cashmere sweater with a plaid blue skirt, white tights and Mary Jane. With immaculate pearls on her neck and other types of jewellery. Her hair was a mess, though she was putting no effort into getting it neat again. She always has an inside pocket. There, she keeps a vodka filled flask. She always drinks it when she thinks no one's looking to ease the pain. To forget the responsibilities.

_When you turn your back, she pulls out her flasks_

_And forgets his infidelities._

I hear a knock on the door. I blink. Blossom turns to me and says, "The news reporter!". I nod, immediately standing on my feet. I wore my hair in two neat pigtails and a blue sailor dress with white socks and Mary Jane with little heels. Blossom was getting her hair fixed, while I heard spraying in BC'S room. I heard ruffling in the professors room.

_Uh-oh She's coming to the attic_

_Plastic, go back to being plastic_

I answered the door when everyone was downstairs, and greeted him happily. He asked us questions, writing down quickly on his newspaper.

"Yes, I feel very proud of my daughters. My little Miracles..."

"Of course we need to have a mother figure, I took it upon myself...".

"Yeah, it's hard fighting 24/7, but we can handle it."

Of course, no one listens to me. Or asks any questions...

_No one ever listens, This wallpaper glistens._

_One day they'll see what's going down in the kitchen_

"I'll go finish the rabbit pie..." I mutter. I said it silently on purpose, to avoid the fact that the reporter might follow me. Of course, he was to enthralled with the professors work to acknowledge me. That made me happy for once.

I saw Buttercup. She wore black jeans and a green t-shirt. She was the only one aloud to dress normally.

_Places, places. Get in your places._

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

We all have certain outfits we have to wear. It makes it even more obvious that we are just toys. I see Blossom taking a swig of vodka from her flask.

_Everybody thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains_

"Wait, stay." The journalist says. He's a short man, almost bald with only slithers of black hair remaining, thick place glasses and a big nose and dodgy teeth. He wore a brown overcoat and black slacks with black shoes. "I want to take a family picture," He gets out a camera I didn't know he had.

_Picture, picture. Smile for the picture._

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

As we all pose for the pictures, I see Blossom glancing at the lipstick mark on the professors neck. She sighs.

"Blossom, be a good girl and focus on the camera," The professor says, rather quickly.

_Everybody thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let let them look through the curtains_

Soon the reporter leaves. The second he closes the door, we all go back to our usual activities. I see Buttercup taking a bag of cannabis,**marjuana, **to her room. I was right, it was Stephanie. She only wore a pink tube top and a white skirt so short her butt could show if she leaned over. She also wore heels so high, I wondered why she didn't topple over. Blossom glances at her and takes a swig of vodka.

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees_

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees._

I blinked. Change could happen so quickly. I wonder why no one has noticed our dysfunctional ways, but again this is a dollhouse._  
><em>

_Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)_

_Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls_

I went back to the kitchen to finish the rabbit pie. I wonder if the professor realised how much he hurt us and ruined our family. How everything went wrong.

_Flashback._

_"Professor, why do you always have these weird girls in your house?" Blossom asked. She was seven, and like a normal seven year old, she was full of curiosity. Professor didn't look at Blossom, or any of us._

_"Prof, what's up?" Buttercup asked, as he hadn't been talking to them for ages._

_"Yeah Professor, you aren't yourself..." I asked shyly. He still remained mute. We asked and asked. Again and again. Only this might have gotten to him, as he said, "Shut your mouths. My life is none of your business." And then he left._

_From days on end we all thought of that thing he said to us. He became never talked to him, he did the same to us._

_As I mentioned before, Blossom was our mother figure. So we turned to her. She had to act grown up, exactly like a mother._

_"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed at us. She had enough._

_End of Flashback._

After that, Blossom couldn't handle the stress. So to 'get rid of it' she turned to alcohol. And Buttercup couldn't take it. She watched as the professor ignored us, Blossom become an alcoholic and Buttercup couldn't take it. So guess what she turned to? Drugs.

She didn't even think about me.

That was the effect. And now look at our lives.

A man whore, an alcoholic and a druggie. All in our 'perfect' family.

_We'll be the perfect family_

_Places, places. Get in your places._

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

What a fucked up life.

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees._

_(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees)_

_**And it was OUR fucked up life.**  
><em>

**X X XX XX XX XX XX XX**

**And that is my one shot. Or rather song fix. Anyway, that was my story, R&R! Oh and sorry for the mistakes, I wrote this on my Samsung galaxy.**


End file.
